Once Upon A Vampire's Dream
by maileflanagan13
Summary: Ok just to let you know this is MY manga Kagura. It's not yet published but I'm working on it. Please read It's romance. I'll elaborate more on everything later! Make sure you check for the Author's Note for explanation. Reviews appriciated!
1. Moonlit Path

The members of Hino walked down the moonlit path towards a quiet little resort in Osaka that Daisuke's family owned. It had everything they needed until they left, even some kindly housekeepers and caretakers. Kagura fought off sleepiness that was slowly creeping up on her. "Kagura," Zero began. Kagura looked up. "Unh?" she murmured. Suddenly, Zero grabbed her in his strong arms and held her in a "princess" position. Kagura closed her eyes and smiled. She then snuggled closer into Zero's slightly cold body and began falling into a comfortable sleep. Utau and Chii smiled sweetly at the sight of the couple and said, "Aww! How cute!" together. Zero blushed modestly and looked down at the sleeping sixteen year old that was his lover. Daisuke looked at Rushi, knowing that she wanted to do the same thing, but was keeping her sensitive side at bay. He held out his hand. "You look cold, we can hold hands if you think that'll make you warmer," he said smiling. Rushi blushed and nodded, wordlessly taking his hand. Utau and Chii repeated their fangirling process. Daisuke drew her close and their bodies touched as their grip tightened. Ichiru and Saito looked at each other plainly as Utau and Chii turned to them. It was in the blink of an eye when Ichiru made his transition in front of Utau. She stopped, her heart pounding as Ichiru scooped her on his strong, broad back. Utau closed her eyes, greedily inhaling his scent as she buried her face in his neck. She could feel the veins pulsing and licked her lover's neck. "Can I?" she whispered. Ichiru closed his eyes and nodded. Utau licked his neck again and gently bit into it with her pure white fangs. She licked the blood as it slowly dripped out. The rich scent of VP wafted in the air and all the vampires inhaled the scent except Zero. He was used to that scent, since Ichiru was his twin brother and they shared the same blood. Saito felt Chii's longing waves in the air, waiting for him to make a move like all the others. Since Saito had VK, he could manipulate his and others bodies to do anything he pleased. Saito grew and as he did, he picked Chii up in his arms and carried her delicately. She rested her head on Saito's shoulder as they walked along the moonlit path. . .

They approached the large mansion that seemed castle-like as it towered over them. Rushi examined it breathlessly. "Daisuke", she breathed. "It's beautiful", Utau remarked. The others agreed. Daisuke opened the door and turned on a few lights. Two housekeepers ran to their aid. "Daisuke! How nice of you to come", one said. Daisuke smiled the smile that melted the hearts of every girl. "It's nice of you to take care of us," he responded politely. The other housekeeper nodded. "Come and let us show you to your rooms," they said simultaneously. Zero carried the sleeping Kagura, his eyes caressing her face lovingly. The other couples had parted. _"You know you could've woken her up", Ichiru said telepathically. _Zero looked up and towards his twin. Ichiru was staring straight ahead, like he wasn't doing anything. Zero closed his eyes and focused. Since they were twins, the oldest twin was focuses more on the brains while the younger twin focuses more on the bronze. _"I would never think of doing that", he answered. _Ichiru smiled. Zero held Kagura tighter. Kagura, still sleeping, gave a grunt as she snuggled tighter into Zero's strong arms and chest. The two housekeepers were observing silently and happily. _"How sweet!" they both thought._

Soon everyone was in their room andall who was left was Kagura and Zero. "This is her room," the first housekeeper said in a hushed tone. The other housekeeper pointed to the door next to hers. "This is yours," she informed. Zero simply nodded. "I'm going to stay with her tonight," he said. Then he looked up, giving a lady-killer look at the two women. "If that's ok with you." They nodded rapidly and scurried down the hallway, whispering to each other how handsome and sweet he was.

Zero used his telepathy to carefully open the door. He stepped inside and a queen sized bed was right in the middle of the room. Behind it was a mosaic window, beautifully decorated with the sight of the Chinese Zodiac walking into a bright pink light. First, he laid his maiden down and then took the spot right next to her. He gave all the covers to her, worried that she might get cold during the night and tucking her in. Tempted to kiss her on the lips, he fought back the urge and instead, kissed her forehead delicately. He felt the vampire side of himself screaming for the pleasant VH blood that tempted even the purest vampire. He put his arm over his eyes and closed them. Suddenly, Kagura moved around and then he felt her gentle touch caress his chest. He moved his arm from his eyes and saw that she was slowly squirming towards him. _"She's yours," _a voice sounded. The uncontrollable 21 year old side of him was quickly invading his mind. Kagura's body was pressing against Zero's side. She looked uncomfortable for a moment, then, without raising her arm, made her hand to Zero's other side and pulled her on him. Head down to her shoulders. She then quieted down and smiled. _"Take her," _the voice pressed. Zero willingly fought back. He gently brushed hair out of Kagura's eyes and smiled. _"I won't give in," he thought confidently. "Never. . ." _


	2. The Autumn Couple

Kagura stirred. Groggily, she began making sense of everything. _"I'm sleeping on something slightly cold. . ." she thought. _She blinked a bit and yawned. "Good morning," a familiar voice said sweetly. Kagura suddenly realized what she was sleeping on and bolted upright. "Z-Zero~!" she exclaimed in shock. Embarrassed to look into Zero's beautiful silver eyes, she looked down at her fists clenched together. "W-we're sharing a room?" she inquired softly. Zero smiled. "No, I just stayed with you last night because you were already sleeping in my arms", he replied, sitting up. Kagura blushed. "Th-thank you", she murmured. Zero took her soft face into his hands and directed her eyes his way. "I love you enough to sleep in the darkest, dreariest, and coldest cave in the world," he replied sincerely. Kagura smiled.

"Good morning, Utau!" Ichiru said cheerfully. Utau arose from beneath her covers, stretched, and yawned. Ichiru had walked into her room on his own terms, but she didn't mind. Utau smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Ichi-chan!" Ichiru smiled and walked over. "I brought you some breakfast in bed," he said, laying a tray over her lap. "You ate already?" she asked. Ichiru shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "I wanted to eat with you." Utau smiled and her eyes softened. "I'd like that too." With that, Ichiru climbed into bed next to her and beckoned his own tray in from outside. Utau watched in awe. _"He's so intelligent," she thought admiringly. _

Later in the morning all members of Hino had risen and greeted each other. Rushi, Daisuke, and Ichiru were sitting on the couch, watching TV while Rushi read a magazine. Kagura and Zero sat at a small table playing chess and observing the beauty of the autumn flowers. "Look Zero! It's a Tiger Lilly!" Kagura said happily. "I love those." He smiled at her. Suddenly, Chii and Saito came into view. Chii picked the Tiger Lilly and blew on it. The Tiger Lilly broke into little pieces and it floated right through the window and rebuilt itself again. Kagura caught it. She closed her eyes and inhaled its aroma. Saito smiled. "It's you're turn, Kagura," Zero pointed out. "Oh! Sorry!" Kagura said, snapping back to reality. "Hey Kagura," Zero said, as he observed her steal away his pawn. "Hmm?" "Let's take a walk through the garden after this." Kagura looked up and smiled happily. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Let's go now! We can finish this game later." Zero nodded. With that, they were out the door.

The couple walked into a garden maze. The leaves were all different colors and the flowers were slowly retreating into a slumber. "I just love Autumn!" Kagura said happily. Zero's eyes softened and her smiled at her. "Me too," he replied. Kagura smiled widely. "That's great!" she exclaimed. The weather was also transitioning from warm to cool. A cool wind whipped itself up, scattering already fallen leaves on the ground. Kagura shivered in response. Zero looked at Kagura with a small look of pain. _"Your jacket!" he thought to himself. _Like usual, he was wearing his school uniform and unbuttoned the jacket that was a part of it. He draped it over Kagura's shoulders and had a soft smile on his face. Kagura blushed. "Thank you", she whispered. Zero smiled. "No trouble at all, I'd do anything for you, no matter how bad it is for me," he answered sincerely. Kagura looked at him. "Then-would you die for me?" she inquired. Zero shook his head. "Without you, I'd die," he answered. "What would be the point of dying when you and I can't even have the pleasure of being together." Kagura felt tears building up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "But you know-," Zero began sadly, "when vampires die, they can neither go to Heaven or Hell. They must bear the pain of wandering around for eternity, their souls never entering true peace, no matter what spiritual world." Kagura's tears came back and ran down her face. She moved closer to Zero and hugged him tightly. "I want to change that rule, if I can't do that," she said between sobs. "Then turn me into a vampire so we can have a peaceful eternity of our own." She sniffled. Zero was taken aback at her statement. Her hugged her tightly with one arm and gently stroked her hair with the other. "I could never let you turn into one of us," he whispered. "The life I live is painful and filled with sin. I could never let you endure that. We're beasts and have all prey and no predators. Never. . ."

_"Never say never", the 21 year old side said tauntingly. "Can't you smell her sweet VH blood, Zero?" "No", Zero responded. The 21 year old laughed. "Eventually, if you can't control me, then Kagura will disappear and you will become the __true__ beast you are talking of now!" he exclaimed with pleasure. _Zero glared. _"Then I will protect her as long as I have my sanity!" he responded strongly. The 21 year old smirked. "We'll see how long you can last." _


End file.
